darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Venture’s New Gun
7/31/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Jackknife Venture Hot Rod Jackknife finished her business with Chromia, who more than likely was off at the firing range testing her new weapon, and is now walking down the hall to where Venture has her barracks room. She's trying her best to hide something behind her back as she uses her foot to knock at the femme's door. Venture is reclined in one of the two large bunks in her room, catching up on some reading on an oversize data tablet when she hears the knock. "Come in," she calls toward the door, curious as to who might be visiting her. Jackknife shifts her grip to free a hand to palm the door open, then enters the room, "Good cycle Venture." then a pause as she smiles to her, "I see the medics got your mods done. I approve." she notes. "Hey, Jackknife," Venture greets as she sets the data tablet aside and sits up in her bunk. "I just had it done; I'm really happy with how it turned out! No small thanks to you, of course. I really appreciate all the design work you did for me." Jackknife walks over to where you sit, keeping her hands behind her back.. hiding something large... "I am glad you like it. I have something for you. Offline your optics and put out your hands." Venture looks at Jackknife curiously. "All right," she says as her optics dim to grey and she extends her arms towards her visitor. Jackknife pulls out her surprise and sets it in your hands, it's reasonably heavy and feels large too. "Okay online them." she says, waiting to see the expression on the femme's face as she beholds her brand new weapon, crafted by the weapon smith herself. Venture's optics brighten and she beholds the large weapon in her hands. "Oh, wow, this looks...substantial," she says to Jackknife as she gets a good look at it from every angle, and holds it in firing position to get a feel for it. Jackknife inclines her head, "Oh it is that indeed. I took it for a firing test earlier and trust me when I say it makes things go boom." she pauses with a smile as you examine it, "I figured you'd need a new weapon to go with your new body." "I...", Venture begins as she switches hands, then looks down to Jackknife. "Thank you. It'll take a bit to get used to the size and weight, but I think it'll work well for me." Jackknife nods to that, "True, you should take it out to get used to it." she agrees. A black and silver mech with purple flames on his chest plate can be seen and heard walking down the hallway. He shakes a filled energon ration canteen and seems pleased with himself. The young mech's red optics make it seem like he just doesn't belong here. He stops just a few steps shy of Venture’s open door. He fights the urge to peek in even after hearing femme voices. "I'll head to the firing range tonight," Venture promises. "I'm sure it'll be fun to get some practice in regardless." Jackknife says, "Good. Sooner you get used to it the better." she pauses and looks over her shoulder at footsteps coming down the hallway. Then she continues, "If you have any issues, just let me know." "I will," Venture replies as she sets the weapon aside on her bunk. "Thanks again!" Jackknife smiles to her, "You are most welcome Venture." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Venture's LogsCategory:Jackknife's LogsCategory:Hot Rod's Logs